The great war of elmore
by Dwizzle22
Summary: As WWII rages the men of elmore are drafted into the allied forces, gumball tries to live a normal life but that changes when elmore is attacked. now gumball and his small band of friends are the last hope of freeing elmore.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a normal day, that began as any other day. Gumball stretch as he awoke in his bed, next to him was Darwin who was still asleep in his fish bowl. He smiled to himself, he would have never made it through the past couple of weeks without him. A war was raging between the allied and axis forces. Many people of Elmore were recruited for the allied forces. Many of the adults were taken such as Mr. small, principal brown, and even his father. When the letter came in the mail that Richard was being drafted every one was dumb struck even Richard. He had left a couple of weeks ago and they received letters from him every now and then but it was still pretty hard without him. Gumball sighed he missed him, but he couldn't worry about that now he had to get ready for school, he hated it but even when their was a full blown war going on only a couple hundred miles from Elmore. Gumball got dressed and he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. When he got down stairs he saw his mother making his breakfast.

"good morning" she sniffled

"morning mom you okay" asked gumball concerned

"yeah I'm fine" she said dabbing an eye with some tissue.

Gumball decided not to ask any further, so he just ate his breakfast and waited for Darwin to go to the bus stop. Gumball tried to act like the war wasn't happening like other people did but it was hard to talk to people without mentioning the war in some way. The bus ride to school was a relatively quiet one. The silence was broken when gumball stepped off the bus, he heard a low droning noise and looked up. He saw what looked like planes fly over head, at first he didn't think much of it probably an allied practice run, but as he heard explosions and felt the ground rumble he knew that Elmore was under attack.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is extremely short but I am new to this and will try to make up for the short chapters by posting new ones sooner. any ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Explosions shook the ground all around the school, teachers were trying to calm the kids down and were trying to usher them into the school. Gumball stayed close to darwin as they were waved on into the school, the teachers tried to cram them all in the cement basement. "oh,lord,oh,lord" cowered carrie next to him, many of the kids were either pale faced and quiet or cowering into their arms.

"what are we going to do" panicked darwin next to him

"I don't know, but we need to find mom and anais" said gumball

"come on then we need to get out of here then" said darwin as they started pushing their way to the front of the basement. When they got to the front and tried to exit they were blocked by Mrs. simmion

"where do you think your going, were under attack and-" she never finished, a bomb hit the school above blowing everone back. When Gumball came around everything was fuzzy in his vision he thought he saw what looked like a orange blob next to him as his vision cleared he saw that it was in fact darwin laying unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"darwin wake up" said gumball shaking him

"come on come on" he said now shaking harder. Gumball looked around as he tried to shake him awake. He was suprised to see that the bomb blew a hole through the school and had taken out the corner of the basement giving him a clear veiw of the street.

"uh, what happened" said darwin as he came around

"come on get up we need to get out of here" said gumball as he struglled to get darwin to his feet. Another explosion shook the ground as they struggled to get to the street.

"come on we have to move" yelled gumball. As they started to cross the road something started to pepper around their feet.

"gumball get down" yelled Darwin as he tackled him to the ground. Something exploded further down the street, gumball looked and was horrified at what he saw, a panzer tank rolling down the street with some German soldiers rolling down the street blowing up houses and running over people who got in their way.

"come on we got to get moving" yelled Darwin as he picked up gumball.

They made their way to the house ducking away from german soldiers and tanks.

"finally we're here, we're safe" sighed Darwin as they approached the house. They practically broke the door down to get in the house but what they saw was not at all what they expected.

"no, no, noooo" cried gumball, he then collapsed on the floor and wept.

* * *

**Again not as long as I wanted it but its finished, if you have any ideas please review them to me, and I also have to thank my brother warrior33 for helping me with ideas on this chapter so please check out his story The new member, it is an avatar the last airbender fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

What Gumball and Darwin saw was a horrible sight, anais and nicole had been shot multiple times and appeared to be dead.

"no...I refuse to let them die" cried gumball.

"come on darwin see if mom is is breathing" said gumball standing up and wiping tears from his face.

"but-" started darwin.

"just do it" yelled gumball. Darwin didn't object again, but instead went over to nicole and put his ear to her chest, gumball went over to anais and looked at her she had been shot in the head twice and gumball knew she was dead. Darwin looked at gumball and sadly shook his head.

"do it again, I can't lose them both" cried gumball. As darwin put his ear to her chest again gumball paced the living room then looked out the window he saw multiple german soldiers pushing theri way up the stret shooting anyone that got in their way.

"oh my god, she's breathing, gumball come over here" yelled darwin

"come on help me pick her up" said gumball as he lifted up nicole by the shoulders.

"alright come on lets head out the back" said darwin as they lifted her.

"lets make for the forest of doom I don't think that they'll go that far" said gumball.

They exited the house and lifted nicole over the fence and set her down on the other side gently. They travled with great care and jumped at every noise. They eventually made it to the forest of doom were they found a cabin.

"come on we have to get in their we'll be able to treat mom's wounds" said gumball

"we're safe, we're finally safe" sighed darwin. However when they opened the cabin door they did not get the greeting they expected. gumball had a knife tip pointed in his face and darwin had a knife to his neck

"what the hell are you doing here" said a voice that came from the dark

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took so long and that this is so short but i was on vacation and i completly forgot about this story and i have to thank lexboss for giving me ideas for this story, so please check out her story The love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball recognized the voice.

"tobais" said gumball confused

"gumball" said an equally confused tobais. The knifes were withdrawn and gumball and darwin gently put nicole on the ground.

"look we don't have time for a reunion, we have to get her treated" said darwin nodding to nicole whose breathing was getting shallower.

"oh god, well, uh bring her back here and we'll see what we can do" said tobais.

Gumball and darwin picked up nicole and took her to the back of the cabin where they saw multiple kids from the school. Penny and leslie were sitting on a couch talking to each other, bannana joe and carrie were eating goldfish over in the kitchen and finaly their was bobert talking to o-jo in the corner of the cabin.

"come on put her on the table" said tobais.

They laid her gently on the table and got to work.

"well the best i can do is try to bandage up the wounds and try to stop the bleeding but i can't really do any thing without real medical supplies" said tobais

"well this is just great its not like we can just march right through the germans to the hospital to get the right medical attention" complained darwin

"well we could" said gumball thoughtfully

"no!" yelled darwin "are you crazy, they will kill all of us they don't give a shit that we're kids they fricken bombed a school"

"well i'm not just going to let her die, we came this far i'm not giving up now, if you won't go then i'll go by my self" said gumball

"i'll go," said tobais "and i'm pretty sure that we could get bobert to come along"

"thats great now what about something to protect ourselves with" asked gumball

"well bobert has his combat mode,sothats covered but all i have is a couple of knives" said tobais

"i guess that'll have to do" said gumball "so darwin you sure you don't want to come"

"look, gumball i would, its just that i don't want to die today, so i'll just stay here and look after mrs. mom" said darwin

"ok suit yourself"said gumball while he shrugged.

Gumball took two small knifes that had five inch blades. They headed out of the cabin and started towards the hospital. Gumball looked back at the cabin and saw darwin looking at him through the window, gumball wasn't rethinking going but it just dawned on him that this could be the last time he saw him. Gumball turned away and headed on with bobert and tobais.

* * *

**I posted this one today to make up for the extremly long wait for the last chapter and i'm going on a trip to tennessee tommorow so i hope you enjoyed this one**


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball ducked behind a bush where tobais and bobert were hiding.

"bobert hows it look" asked tobais

"our options are not good" said bobert "they have rule dout the option of trying to advance on the flanks so we have toeither come from above or have to go right bup the middle but the percentage of that happening are less than ten percent"

" well i'm feeling luky what about you" said gumball to tobais

"well, i'm with bobert we need a different plan" said tobais

"I recomend that you sneak around the back while i create a diversion, i could divert them away from you" said bobert matter of factly

"well i guess we'll go with boberts plan" said gumball

"alrght bobert go"said tobais nodding his head in the direction of the hospital

"initiating combat mode" said bobert.

When he was done with transforming into combat mode he lumbered off making the ground shake as he walked off. Gumball heard the germans yell in alarm, he saw the germans running towards the front of the hospital leaving the side door wide open.

"come on the distraction is working" said tobais

Gumball clutched one of the knives in his left hand tightly the other was grasped in his other hand ready to be thrown.

"HALT" yelled a german soldier.

He had blood trickling down the side of his head. He had obviously been hit by one of boberts attacks as he had a gash across his forhead. Guball quickly threw his knife at the soldier and before he could react it landed right between his eyes. The sodier collapsed dropping his rifle. Gumball walked over to the soldier, a sick feeling spread through his body his blue eyes stared up at gumball with shock. Gumball looked away as he pulled the knife out of his head.

"come on" urged tobais. Gumball noticed that he had the soldiers gun

"what are you doing" asked gumball pointing at the rifle

"we can use it" said tobais with a confused look on his face, like he thought what gumball had just asked was extremely stupid.

"fine but come lets get inside" said gumball

They catiously moved around the hospital they heard explosions and gunshots coming from outside, soboberts distraction was going well. They only incountered one more soldier who was standig guard in front of the medical supplies. They made quick work of him and gumball took his gun, gumball stood watch as tobais gathered the supplies

"alright lets go" said tobais

"wait you hear that" said gumball pausing

"no, what" said tobais confused

"the explosions they stopped" said gumball.

Tobais looked at gumball confused

"that means they could have taken down bobert" groaned gumball tired of tobais's stupidity

"or bobert could have killed them all" said tobais excitedly

"ugh, come on lets go check it out" said gumball

* * *

**Well here it is and thanks for all the good reveiws, so please reveiw and let me know if you have any ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball was scared to go out side afraid of what he might see, but he trudged on toward the exit as fast as he could. The backpack full of medical supplies didn't help either. As they approached the exit gumball became very nervous and it felt like their was a stone in his chest.

"come on hurry up" said tobais who was standing by the door

"dude wait we don't know what's out there" said gumball as he ran to catch up with him.

"well then lets find out" said tobais opening the door.

what they saw was not good at all, Bobert was collapsed on the ground still in combat mode

"power low recharging" said Bobert over and over again.

It appeared that Bobert had been winning and the germans were retreating, but now that Bobert was on the ground they were walking slowly towards him afraid that he might start attacking again.

"get away from him" yelled gumball as he leveled the MP40.

Gumball held down the trigger mowing down the germans that were surrounding Bobert.

"come on we have to get him out of here" said gumball as he ran towards him.

"there's no way we can move him while he's like that" said tobais

They didn't have time to talk, suddenly bullets peppered around their feet and some ricocheted off of boberts body.

"crap" yelled tobais as he ducked behind Bobert

"where is it coming from" yelled gumball

"I don't know, if I did I would be shooting wouldn't I" yelled tobais back at gumball.

Gumball aimed the gun over boberts body and fired randomly.

"come on got any ideas" asked gumball

"yeah, but you aint gonna like it" said tobais as he fired a shot over boberts body

"well what is it" asked gumball

"we have to leave bobert" said tobais

Before gumball could responed to tobais a long stick like thing with a circular like thing at the end, it landed a couple of feet away from them.

"what the hell is that" asked gumball.

Tobais just shrugged, but before they could do anything it exploded. Gumball flew back and crashed into the side of the hospital. His vision was blurry and he felt something warm trickle down his head, and he had an unbeleivable pain in his left leg. He tried to get himself put pain shot throught his leg. Then gumball felt someone start to pull him away.

"let go of me" yelled gumball.

He couldn't hear what the person said back to him, because his ears were still ringing. He fought against the person for a while but soon tired out and allowed himself to be dragged away. All he could think was that he had let bobert and tobais down as well as his mother, and he started to cry, for all he knew tobais and bobert were dead, and if his mom didn't get the supplies she would die too.

* * *

**This isn't as long as i wanted it to be but here it is i hope you enjoy and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

When gumball awoke his vision was still blury but the ringing in his ears was gone. However when he tried to move he couldn't, then somthing struck him across the face.

"ahhh" screamed gumball

Then he felt something else strike his face again. Again and again he was hit in the head until fiinaly the assault stopped. He looked up and saw what looked like someone untieing him from whatever he was tied to. When he was done being untied he fell to the ground. He was about to stand up and thank the man but he was kicked in the chest. Tears started to stream down his face and he begged them to stop, he was answered by more kicks and punches. Gumball stood defiantly despite the punches and kicks and gave the nearest person to him a sharp right hook, he then turned around and slammed his elbow into the side of anothers head. He ducked under anothers punch and jabbedd him in the gut.

"never mess with me again" he said while he punched another.

"Erhalten Sie jenen Mann jetzt" yelled someone behind him

Gumball, turned and despite his blurry vision made out what looked like a german soldier aiming his gun at him.

Gumball blinked hard and shook his head to try and clear the blurriness. When he opened his eyes his vision was better but still a little blury, he could now make out multiple germans aiming their guns at him a couple feet away. One of them had a gun to tobais's head.

"Übergeben Sie jetzt und stellen Sie Ihre Hände in die Luft" yelled the german in charge

Gumball had no idea what he was saying but he surveyed his options, he had a badly wounded left leg that he was barely able to move with, his knuckles were extremely sore, tobais was bleeding badly out of his shoulder, and the germans looked like they were about to shoot. If he tried to charge them they would shoot, so that was out of the question.

"Stellen Sie jetzt Ihre Hände in die Luft jetzt oder wir werden schießen" yelled the german again

Gumball still had no idea what he was saying but he raised his hands slowly just incase thats what they wanted him to do.

German soldiers ran up to him and held his hands behind his back while another punched him in the gut.

The german who was in charge walked up to him and spat in his face, defiantly gumball spat back earning a slap across the face. Tobais was thrown down next to him and then a german held a gun up to gumballs head. Gumball closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. The gun fired. Gumball collapsed on the ground and screamed. However when he opened his eyes he wasn't shot, he looked up and was very suprised at what he saw. Darwin was standing above him the german now was laying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

"come on man lets go" said darwin as he pulled gumball to his feet.

Gumball was speechless so he just nodded. He went over to tobais and picked him up off the ground.

"ughh" moaned tobais.

"its aright I got you" said gumball as he put tobais's arm around his neck. They walked back to the cabin together with the medical supplies. Gumball smiled to himself, _Looks like everything will be okay._

* * *

**Well here it is I hoped you liked it and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys i wanted to say that i will be gone for a while so i am putting my brother incharge of this story until i get back**


	9. Chapter 9

Their hike back to the cabin was a relatively easy one, they didn't encounter any germans and their injuries didn't slow them down that much. When they got back to the cabin darwin knocked on the door loudly.

"open up its us" yelled darwin.

The door was opened by penny. Gumball wasn't mesmerized by her beauty like he normally would have, instead he limped as fast as he could towards the back where his mom was. He paid no mind to the questions and comments that were said as he walked past everyone, when he got to the back room he took the back pack off of him and got out the medical supplies. Gumballl wasn't exactly a doctor but he did his best to patch up his mom's wounds. After gumball was done he went over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down, he was so exhausted that almost the minute he sat down he was fast asleep.

It seemed that gumball had only been asleep for a couple of minutes when he was being shook awake.

"dude, come on wake up"

Gumball rubbed his eyes and looked up, darwin was standing over him.

"what what" said gumball as he stood up and streched.

"its mrs. mom, she's awake" he said excitedly.

Gumballs eyes snapped open wide when darwin said that. He rushed over to the side of the bed that his mom was in, his mom was looking around the room a look of confusion. When her eyes fell on gumball she managed a weak smile and gumball reached his arms out and embraced his mom in a gentle hug. It took alot of will power for him not to cry right then.

"really its okay i'm fine" said nicole weakly.

"sorry" said gumball as he broke the embrace.

"so what happened to me" she said as she sat up.

Gumball told her everthing from when the bombing started to walking back to the cabin. Nicole had started crying when gumball told her that anais was dead.

"why" sobbed nicole.

"i know" said gumball "i hate every last one of those dirty germans"

Nicole didn't respond she just layed back in the bed and continued to sob. Gumball decide to leave her alone for a while and left the room.

He was about to go talk to darwin and try and find something to do but was entercepted by penny.

"oh hey penny" said gumball.

"hi gumball, i know you're going through alot right now but if there's anything i can do to help let me know" said penny.

"s-sure thanks" said gumball star-struck.

For most people its almost a formality for someone to tell them that, but for gumball getting it from penny was like being kissed by her.

"well i geuss i'll see you around" said peeny as she walked away.

Gumball then walked over to darwin who was talking to tobais and some of the other kids.

"hey darwin what are you guys talking about" asked gumball as he walked up to them.

"we were just talking about what we should do about the germans" said tobais.

Gumball looked at tobais's shoulder which was now wrapped with bandages that as stained with blood.

"what do you mean" questioned gumball.

"we mean we were considering fighting back" said darwin.

"what" said gumball shocked.

It wasn't so much what he said, he was all for fighting them, it more that darwin himself had said it.

"i thought you would be all for it" said darwin crossing his arms.

"no, no, no, its just i can't believe that you actually want to fight to" said gumball.

"at first i didn't, but nobody messes with my family" said darwin.

"well its good to have you on board" said gumball patting the back of his head.

For the next thirty minutes they discussed the possible options to sabotage the germans and call in the allies.

"well i guess its settled then" said tobais.

"yep we move for the depot tomorrow" said gumball.

"alright, lets get some rest" said darwin.

Gumball went back to the same chair he had fell asleep in earlier and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Its done and i hope you enjoy, and sorry if this isn't what you wanted to happen all my brother told me was to keep nicole alive. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gumball was still extremely tired when he awoke and really didn't want to get up but had to. His heavy eyes scanned the room and to his surprise it was completely empty, even his mom was gone from the room. He wasn't really worried that his mom was gone, he thought that if she was gone it was for a reason. So he got out of the chair and stretched, he knew that he had to go with the other guys to the warehouse but that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He walked out of the back room and into the main room where almost every one else was. He walked over to Darwin who was sitting over at the table and sat down next to him.

"hey man you sleep good" asked Darwin.

"hell no man how could I sleep" said gumball.

"yeah I know how you feel man" said Darwin.

"so when we heading out" asked gumball.

"as soon as tobais and banana joe get up" said Darwin.

"okay let me know when they do" said gumball as he stood up.

Gumball was going to go talk to penny for a minute but then spotted his mom. She was over on the couch in the living room talking to leslie and carrie.

"mom, how are you feeling" said gumball as he walked over to the couch she was on.

"a lot better thank you" she said.

Gumball smiled and gave her a gentle hug, he almost wanted to cry yesterday had to be the worse thing that had ever happened to him, now that his mom was okay he felt like he could make it through whatever happened next.

"mom I am so happy your finally okay" said gumball.

"I am to" she said.

"mom I have to tell you something" said gumball sitting down next to her.

"what is it" she asked.

"well I wanted you to know that me and the rest of the guys are going out to fight the jerries" he said bracing himself for what he thought was about to come

Instead she just simply hugged him and said "I am so proud of you"

"your not mad at me" he asked.

"how can I? if I where you I would want to kill them as well" she said.

"hell I would go myself if I wasn't recovering from when I was attacked" she said.

"wow well I-" started gumball.

"gumball come on we're about to leave" yelled Darwin.

"alright mom I have to go I will come back I promise" he said.

"be safe gummypuss" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"I will mom" said gumball as he walked away.

As gumball left the cabin with the guys he was confident that the mission would succeed.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so short and that the wait was so long, it is just that I have been busy with a lot of things but any way I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and my brother will be back next week.**


End file.
